


equivocal

by jnseng



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Confrontations, Flirting, Fluff, High School, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 08:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12339456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jnseng/pseuds/jnseng
Summary: When Mo Guan Shan spots He Tian flirting with a classmate, unwanted jealousy and a forced confrontation ensues.





	equivocal

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic that I’ve ever posted in years y’all. I know this is pretty bad but I haven’t practiced writing anything in months so I’m super rusty. Hope y’all enjoy it though !!

“Mo Guan Shan?” The redhead lifted his head lazily from where it lay on his crossed arms, a thin sheen of sweat sticking his forehead to his forearms, gaze falling on his teacher. She waved a stack of papers at him from her desk at the front of the room while her eyes never left the bulky, desktop computer.

“Will you bring these papers to Room 119.” It sounded more like a demand than a request, making it clear that he didn’t actually have a say in whether he did or not. Sighing, Guan Shan pushed himself off his desk, the unsteady slab of wood creaking with every press of the palm. He made his way over to her desk and grabbed the papers. Turning on his heels, he stalked out of the room.

Summer was fast approaching as was the end of the school year, the classrooms stuffy and humid from the still heat. Graduation would be upon them in a few weeks, meaning class was less than productive as students spent most of their time sleeping or on their phones. It was quiet for the most part as teachers organized the last of their assignments and tests and the halls were filled with an empty silence. With no one to disturb him, Guan Shan took his time strolling down the barren hallway to the other wing of the school. The few students that did pass him did so with a steer to the left, avoiding the standoffish teen out of either fear or distaste.

He rounded the corner as he got to the end of the hall, counting the brassy number plates screwed above the doorframes. Above the very last one was the number plate that read 119, the door slightly ajar and allowing Guan Shan to peek inside. Most of the students seemed to be sleeping with their heads on their desks, a few chatting to one another or scrolling through their phones out of boredom. Stepping closer to the door, he reached a hand out to slide it open completely. However, before he even managed to grab the wooden screen, he froze in place.

Of course, of all classes, he had to bring papers to He Tian’s.

Inside, the looming teen sat with his feet resting on the shelf of the chair in front of him. His effortless pose feigned nonchalance while his eyes had a, seemingly permanent, mischievous glint. Everything about the way he held himself was shameless. The raven-haired boy had failed to notice Guan Shan’s presence at first, looking elsewhere. Normally, being ignored by the bastard would be a blessing to the tormented teen, but it unsettled him that his attention was on _someone_ else. Guan Shan swallowed thickly, following He Tian’s line of sight to...

A girl.

A _girl_ , who Guan Shan was fairly certain that He Tian would’ve brushed off along with the rest of his fangirls since she wasn’t anything special, really. Shoulder length brown hair and darker brown eyes. Pink lips matching her painted nails. He’d seen her before in their joint gym classes, constantly tailing after He Tian along with the rest of the female students. It was almost pathetic seeing them obsess over someone that in all honesty, underneath the flirtatious winks and suggestive one-word responses, wanted nothing to do with them. She sat in front of He Tian with her torso twisted around in her chair, facing the teen who gave her his undivided attention. He smiled when she spoke and laughed when she blushed at something he said, the two never noticing the figure standing at the doorway. Guan Shan was still, not sure why, as he continued to look on at the exchange.

As if they weren’t cozied up to each other enough, the girl went as far as brushing her hand against He Tian’s forearm, lightly tanned skin and toned muscles shifting subtly underneath her fingertips. It shouldn’t have made him angry, but it did. And he _really_ hated that it did.

Feeling like he’d seen enough, Guan Shan rolled his eyes and pushed the sliding door open. The clattering against the frames had caused the heads of some of the students to turn, though Guan Shan was pointedly avoiding He Tian’s gaze as he headed towards the teacher’s desk. He handed the stack of papers to the man and hurried out of the classroom without even giving him the chance to say his thanks. His hands were shoved into his pockets as he made his way back down the hallway with stiff limbs.

But alas, with He Tian being He Tian, he never made it back to his classroom.

Before Guan Shan could round the corner, a hand roughly yanked on the back of his collared button up, tugging him insistently. He yelped in shock as he was pressed against the wall, firm against his back as he flattened against it. It happened quickly, a pair of arms pressing themselves beside his head to trap him, though really they were placed high enough for him to easily duck away. Guan Shan looked up with an insult on the tip of his tongue. Sharp grey eyes only stared back at him with shadows outlining even sharper features.

_Fuck_.

“What— _He Tian_ —“ the words getting jumbled up as he tried to form a coherent sentence. The piercing gaze and closeness of their bodies made that incredibly difficult.

“Where are you off to in such a rush?” He Tian drawled as his lips curled into a charming smile, pearly white teeth on display. This entire situation seemed to be amusing to the taller teen, his voice teasing and bordering mocking. The space between them got smaller as He Tian leaned in impossibly closer. Personal space apparently wasn’t a concern of his.

“Back to _my classroom_ , you asshole. Get off of me.” There was bitterness in his tone as he spat the retort, snapping at the teen before him with indignation. The fear Guan Shan had once felt when confronted by He Tian had long faded to annoyance and displeasure once he began to see through his empty threats. The most He Tian had done to him in the past few months was slam a clenched fist against the wall beside his head out of the frustration. Guan Shan’s attitude was as nasty as ever, according to He Tian. Even then, the redhead stood his ground with trembling hands and set eyes.

“Not like you’re doing anything in class. Let’s ditch. I’ll treat you to lunch,” He Tian offered innocently. Eyes were bright and lips quirked up optimistically.

Guan Shan’s stomach felt heavy and tight.

The way He Tian flirted around with people so easily put a bad taste in Guan Shan’s mouth. Flitting from person to person with endearing words and meaningless promises was something he _hated_ about him. Even more so than the rest of his unpleasant characteristics. Guan Shan had convinced himself that it was because he didn’t like seeing someone who had everything mess with people for his own entertainment. Giving out false hope only to crush it down brutally. It was insensitive and a dick move.

He didn’t think before speaking, too riled up to consider his words carefully as they flowed out of his mouth.

“Why don’t you take one of your fangirls out for lunch, fuckhead. Quit bothering me.” He realized what he had said after it happened, eyes darting away from He Tian to the tiled floors. God, why did he say that? Now it just made him seem-

“-jealous?” He Tian’s voice cut through his train of thought.

“Huh?!” Guan Shan hissed defensively. The smug expression on He Tian’s face had fallen to shock and confusion. Dark grey eyes searched the shorter teen’s scowling face before his face once again broke out into a smirk.

“You _are_ jealous, aren’t you?” It was like he’d had an epiphany at that moment, a lightbulb practically materializing over his head.

He’d decided that he had enough.

Guan Shan slid against the wall and away from He Tian, ducking under his arms to escape his tormenter. Of course, the teen wouldn’t let him flee so easily.

He grabbed Guan Shan’s wrist and all but forced him back against the wall, this time with his hips pressing flush against Guan Shan’s. It got harder to breathe with the newfound pressure against his body.

“I didn’t take you for the jealous type. I’m flattered, actually,” said He Tian. The teasing and Guan Shan’s seething died down after a while as the two stood alone in the hallway, Guan Shan looking anywhere but He Tian’s eyes.

“Hey,” a soft voice eventually coaxed, sounding too gentle and caring to belong to the brutish teen. Equally gentle fingers grasped Guan Shan’s chin to tilt his face up. Their eyes met and it made the redhead feel weak.

“Although I’m touched that you actually do have feelings for me under that cold exterior, there’s no reason for you to be jealous. They’re not...” He seemed to struggle with the right words for a moment. “It’s only you. It always has been.” The vague reassurance was wildly out of character for He Tian and it made Guan Shan splutter, pathetically at a loss of words. For some reason, he hadn’t even denied his jealously after being confronted. Maybe it was because, deep down, he knew that it was true. At this point, Guan Shan started to hate himself more and more for unavoidably falling under He Tian’s thumb.

Silence stretched in the hallway for what felt like hours. Neither of them attempted to move away, fingers still gripping Guan Shan’s chin. They had no idea what would happen now after this revelation provided another perspective to their rollercoaster of a relationship.

Just as Guan Shan was about to speak to break the unsettling silence, an unfamiliar voice interrupted them.

“Um, He Tian? W-We're passing around papers now...” Their heads turned in unison to the girl standing a few feet away. It was the girl He Tian had been playing footsies with in his class, much to Guan Shan’s demise. He gently pushed He Tian away with his forearm to put some distance between them, but made no move to walk away.

He wasn’t sure why he expected He Tian to leave. To follow the girl back into their classroom and abandon Guan Shan. Maybe it was his own sense of inferiority to He Tian or something, but he looked away as the girl fidgeted and He Tian stared at her.

The silence continued for a few more agonizing seconds.

“Whatever, leave it on my desk or something,” said He Tian, to Guan Shan’s surprise. He looked up at the taller teen, the space between his brows creased and his lips parted with unspoken words. The girl stood there looking hurt by the harshness of He Tian’s attitude. It was a drastic switch from the way he’d been flirting with her unabashedly prior to Guan Shan barging into their classroom.

He Tian grabbed his wrist and pulled him down along the hallway with the girl defeatedly returning to her class.

“Where the hell are you taking me?!” Guan Shan protested as they exited the school building. The teen looked back momentarily with a smirk on his face, one that lacked any impishness. It made him look less like a dick than he usually did, if Guan Shan was being honest. 

“Out for lunch, _obviously_.”

Guan Shan was left baffled as he let himself be pulled along. Oddly enough, he didn’t hate the feel of He Tian’s hand in his. Of course, that didn’t mean he _liked him_ or anything, no way. He still had enough dignity left to deny any possibility of feelings for this asshole. But he knew that given time, it wouldn’t be so outlandish of an idea.

As they climbed over the fence and jumped down, sprinting off while a teacher called after them, Guan Shan had felt his lips curl upwards unconsciously. The rush of adrenaline only partially contributing to the way his heart pounded furiously and his cheeks filled with color.

Although he’d never admit that. Not even to himself.


End file.
